Power Ranger Samurai Love Triangle DISCONTINUED
by rain of light
Summary: Antonio and Jayden have a crush on Mia. Then they fight for Mia's love. read to find out who will win! Total suspense in it. Discontinued. SO sorry, but I don't really go on this anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Love Flows

Shiba House

Antonio and Mia were sparring. As Mia pounded Antonio, she giggled. Antonio thought "Wow she's good! Darn it! Jayden might have taught her. I'm gonna win her heart!" Jayden was watching them spar. He smiled that Mia had used a move he taught her. Secretly, both red and gold had a crush on the pink samurai! After practicing, Mia asked Emily "Let's go shopping!" Emily squealed "Sure!" Mia and Emily murmured "Let's drag the boys to carry our bags." The girl samurais shouted " We're going SHOPPING!" Antonio and Jayden rushed to help Mia with the bags. Mike just carried Emily's. They went shopping for 4 hours and ended up with 60 bags. Antonio held the least, but he secretly took 7 from Jayden's pile. Then while girls skipped to their rooms, the boys were still on their way to the door. When they dropped the bags they gasped and wheezed for air. Antonio just was writing in his diary.

Dear Diary,

will I ever get the courage to make Mia mine before Jayden? Mia is the love of my life.

From,

Antonio

The girls were trying to put all their clothing in their closets with the help of Jayden and Mike, while Antonio was writing in his diary.

Author's note: Sorry 4 short chapter!

if you noticed, Kevin and Ji are not there bcuz it was summer and the moogers and nighlocks haven't showed up yet and Ji was with his family and Kevin was at the swim team for the summer.

Thx for reading!

See Ya,

ihascatiecake


	2. Chapter 2: Aia or Jia

HI! I'm back! So hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer than usual! Antonio finished his diary entry right after Jayden, Mia, Emily, and Mike finally got the clothes in the closet. Antonio walked to the common room and Jayden asked Antonio "Do you like Mia." Antonio wasn't sure how to respond to his BFF. But he said "Umm….. Ye…..s!" Jayden POV I was so jealous. But Mia was my crush. There is only one way to settle this. I said "Me too! But, this calls for a war." Antonio said "Sure amigo. You're on!" Just then there was a nighlock attack. Ji said "Go to Main Street!" It turned out it was Dayu (we were already armed)! Dayu cackled " I'm here to attack and get Mia!" I was beyond surprised. Everyone made a circle around Mia for protection. Mia POV What does Dayu want? But everyone was making a circle around me. Maybe I know why. Maybe, because that special necklace my mom gave me? Flashback It was a beautiful summer morning and Mia's mother, Ava (don't know her real name) was talking to Ji. Ji said "Ava, I think it's time." Ava said "What if Mia can't handle it." Ji replied "I'm sure she will be fine, Ava. Don't worry." Mia was playing with Jayden and Antonio in the dojo. (Mia grew up with Antonio and Jayden) They were playing with training swords. Mia beat Antonio and Jayden. Mia cheered "I WON!" 8 year old Jayden laughed "That's because I let you win." Antonio 7 year old said "Fine you win!" 6 year old Mia was still happy. Mia promised to both boys "I pwomise (corrected is promise. But hey she's only six) that I will become pink wanger (corrected ranger) when I grow up!" Antonio said "I will be gold." Jayden said "And I will become red." Mia questioned "What does become mean?" Jayden explained "it means you will be." Antonio and Mia said "Oh." BACK TO OTHER RANGERS AND JI Ava said "What if she can't control it." Mike's father, Lance said as pointing to Jayden and Antonio "I'm sure Mia will be fine. Anyway, she's good at sparring with the boys." Jayden's father, Daren said "Jayden could help and train her." Ji said "The other rangers are right." Emily's mom said "Well, Ji's right. Mia can manage." Ava said "Fine, I will give her it." Ava called to Mia "Come here Mia." Mia groaned "I don't wanna leave yet!" Ava grinned and said "You're not leaving." Jayden and Antonio said "Yeah!" Ava said "Here Mia. This is a necklace that has power and you could do great stuff when you are a samurai. You can't lose it. Also, it gives you power and gives you a transformation." Mia said "Yeah!" END of Flashback So, what did you think? Let me now in the reviews. Thank you! Please vote on who Mia should be with! War might be in next chapter!


	3. SUPER important author's note

I have a special announcement to make. For my love triangle story. It will last longer, because two people voted one for jia and one for Aia. So, I will make the voting an extension until another person or people for reading this message. Bye! Please vote due to the will of the story. If the person votes sooner I will try to post the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3: A name of war

Sorry if this was like chapter 2. I have decided to make the voting longer because two reviewers voted. One for Jia and one for Aia. Okay let's get back to the story. Shall we?

Sorry for a short chapter again! I wish I could make it longer. Next chapter will be called War and Love.

STORY

Dayu was in for a strike, but then Jayden and Antonio said "I willeave you Mia!" Mia blushed. Dayu said "Rangers stay away. I need to fight Mia alone!" Mia asked "Why, Dayu!" Dayu said "Serrator, you stupid pink ranger (AN: I like Mia). You don't understand." Mia said "I do know. Remember, the dream thing. I know how you feel. You just have to forget about the past." Day screamed "NO!" She struck Mia. Mia screamed in pain as she was flung to the ground violently. Mia then fainted. Antonio carried Mia. Jayden clenched his fists at that sight. The rangers took Mia to the infirmary.

Dayu

Dayu cried silently in Serrator's secret hideout. Serrator asked "Dayu, have you at least injured one samurai?" Dayu mumbled "Yes." Serrator said "Is that so. How many?" Day mumbled again "Almost all of them. The pink, gold, blue, yellow, and green. Happy!" Serrator growled "Is that how you treat your boss." Day said "No. Fine. I'm sorry! Jeez, just leave me alone." Serrator scowled as he walked was thinking about Deker, HER husband. Samurai Mia had been sleeping for a day already. Antonio asked "Jay. When's war?" Jayden said "Soon. BUT not when Mia's around." Antonio nodded his head. Emily said "Mia. Mia. Mia's tempeture is 105.7!" Jayden said alerted" What. I'm going to use symbol power." He wrote out heal. Mia's eyes fluttered. (AN;If you were wondering, I'm going to right what Mia dreamed about.)

Mia's Dream

Mia suddenly woke up to see her memories with her friend and family. Then a nigh lock came and made her dreams, hopes, passions, love, and etc. vanish! Mia was crying. Then she figured out it was Serrator. Serrator created nightmares and fears appear in Mia's head. Mia was crying. The rangers were being mean to her, because she was crying and helping the nighlock.

End of dream

Mia POV

I heard Jayden say "Mia!". But everything was a blur. Then when I gained complete vision, I stood up. My feet wobbled. Emily said "Mia. You need to stay and rest." I whined "I don't want to!" Antonio kissed me on my forehead and said "Chica it's for the best." It wasn't fair!

Antonio POV

Mia looks so cute when she whines. It's so adorable. But anyway I have to practice. All on my mind was practice. Practice. Practice. Practice. As I finished practicing, beads of sweat swept off my face. Then I thought "This is for you Mia!"

Jayden POV

Mia, sweetheart you'll be mine soon. We will get married and have kids. I love you Mia. Only you. I will never give up. You are the love of my life. Soon will be war. Tomorrow maybe. Or today. Tomorrow it is. Hopefully, Mia

Likes me. Hopefully not Antonio. Just saying not really. I went to Antonio said "Tomorrow eight o clock it's on." Antonio glared at me.

The Next Day

Mia POV

Ugh. Staying in bed is so boring. I want to move! Then I felt a sharp pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Then everything looked fuzzy. Then the lights went dark. WHat! Not again. Then Dayu appeared when the lights became pitch black. Dayu said "Pink pest, what I want from you is your soul, I can became human/nigh lock. Soon what's yours will dissapear." I blinked back at my tears. I was alone. I was a pest. I feel so unwanted.

Jayden POV

Soon it's war. Then when it stroked 8. I heard a scream. It was... Mia. I ran to her. Her eyes were closed but tears were flowing. I held her hand. Mia started crying s little less but still crying and murmuring something. I heard a wail for help. I squeezed Mia's hand lightly.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beauty Finds Out

ANs: Hi i'm back. Enjoy the chapter. I am still making voting last longer. The end date is 4/19/14. I'm not going to be able to post on that day, because a party is going to be at my house that time. Should I do a sequel after this?

No POV

Today was the day of war. Jayden was just as confident as could be.

Antonio POV

Today was the day. I cracked my knuckles. I saw Jayden at the dojo waiting for me. I grabbed a katana stick, but Jayden requested to use our samurai swords. This is going to be intense. But Mia is so worth it.

Jayden POV

A chill rolled down my spine. I wasn't scared of Antonio right? Am I? Sure I wasn't. I summoned my sword. Antonio drew his sword at me, but I blocked. We did the same thing for 1 hour. We are still doing it. Until, I started using my spin sword. Antonio took it up a notch too. After 10 strikes we were even. Then Mike saw us. Oh No! This was supposed to be a secret. I whispered to Antonio "Let's call it a draw and do something else for competition." He just nodded. Then Mike asked "What were you guys doing?" Antonio started sweating and I said "We were taking it um... up a notch." Mike shrugged. Thank goodness. If it was Kevin I'd be so dead. Then I saw Mia walking perfectly. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Antonio POV

I saw Mia walking perfectly. She smiled at Jayden. Great. Just great. Tonight, I was making dinner. Today I sag next to Mia. Mia raised her eyebrow when I sat there, because Emily and Jayden usually sit next to her. I said "I prefer to sit here today." She nodded. At dinner she was so quiet. Then, when dinner was finished she took the plates and put them in the sink. She didn't speak one little bit. I went up to her and said "Hi, chica. You okay." Mia said "Yes." Then Jayden said "Be free to tell me." Mia gave a weak smile. Mia said "Okay, guys I just feel myself being pulled apart." Oh my gosh, she's getting to us. Jayden said "Um.. Mia you are brave, smart, and pretty and can't just inference that." Mia smiled radiantly.

Mia POV

The truth is I like both Antonio and Jayden. They are so sweet, competitive,and smart. I honestly can't choose between them. I wish I could make up my mind. Emily tells me I should be with Jayden. Mike said I should be with Antonio. I seriously feel like I'm in a brutal and cruel love triangle. I wish someone could help. I am in desperate needs of Cupid.

Sorry for short chapter again. Please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully the love triangle will end next chapter. :)

See you reviewers!


	6. Author's note 2: please read

Hi I'm sorry my doc was accidentally deleted and I will try to restyle it soon. But here's a sneak peek:

Mia POV

I don't know who I love, Antonio or Jayden. What if they find out. they might not feel the same.i'm hopeless at this rate. Doomed! toast! Jammed!


	7. Chapter 5: Hey Princess

Hi, I _FINALLY_ retyped it and this is chapter 5: hey princess

No POV

Mia was wearing a white dress and looked outside her window to see Jayden. Jayden said "Here's a little something for you."

He started singing (hey princess by allstar weekend)

**Jayden:** Hey princess in a white dress Chuck Taylors got me obsessed

Then Antonio appeared and sang too.

**Antonio:** I wanna see you so when can we hang out

**Jayden: **Hey princess in a contest you're queen and own the rest

**Antonio: **Someday we're gonna take the crown Let go, let' go hold on to me oh oh

**Jayden:** Let's go I'm a let you know I'll be the one to storm into the castle we'll be the two with hearts beating faster

**Antonio: **Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down I'll be the one to make you adore me we'll be the two the two end of the story

**Jayden:** The one that I want, one that I want I found It's your kiss, hey princess Hey princess, be my guest Chase you around, no regrets If I catch you, I'll never let you down

**Antonio:** Let go Let's go hold on to me oh oh

**Jayden:** I'll be the one to storm in the castle We'll be the two hearts beating faster Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

**Antonio:** I'll be the one that makes you adore me We'll be the two, the two end of storyThe one that I want, one that I want, I found It's your kiss, hey princess  
**Jayden: **What if the stars are aligned? Could I ever make you mine? When the movie ends we can be ever after, you and I I'm just a boy and your Cinderella Snow White in Blue jeans and I gotta tell you

**Antonio:** Whatever you want, whatever you want I'm down...

**Jayden: **I'll be the one to make you adore me.

The song ended a little early. All Mia could do was blush bright pink or red. Antonio asked "Who's it gonna be me and you or Jayden and you?" Mia bit her bottom lip and said "Iiiii..."

So, cliffy! Remember, I will try to update more soon. PS I know PRS is over but I love that I'm keeping it alive.


	8. Chapter 6: Pressure of Mia

Hi, did you like chapter 5? So, here's chapter 6, the suspense!

STORY

Mia continued "IIIiiiiiii...lovee um...both of you." They both looked shocked. Mia said "I'm sorry." Jayden said to Antonio "What do we do now?" Mike saw them singing to Mia and said "Wow, just wow guys." Emily said "Are you guys gonna try to charm Mia again?" Antonio and Jayden said " Yes." Jayden chased after Mia. Mia kept on running with tears flowing. Mia ran to her room and locked the door. Jayden asked "What did I do?" Mia said quietly "You and Antonio were pressuring me." Jayden said softly "We never meant to." Mia opened the door and smiled. She hugged Jayden tightly. Jayden hugged her back. She whispered "What am I gonna do?"

so, **SPOILER ALERT: since I've been getting MANY MANY MANY requests for Jia that'll be official. aia lovers so sorry, but to make it up to you i'll make a short aia story for you guys :)!**


	9. Chapter 7: Romance Blooms

Chapter 7! Yipee! I hope u liked early updates, because I have my computer now finally, I wasn't updating before because I didn't have. Also, the chapters are short because I have the math state test. The finale is coming soon :( but there might be a sequel, you guys pick a name. Also, remember this is FANFICTION!

I DO NOT OWN: POWER RANGERS SABAN DOES! I ONLY OWN ALISON!

Mia was thinking in her room about who she loved. She didn't want to hurt any of them. She has made her choice. She went up to both guys. Mia said "I've made my decision, I will pick..." Mike and Emily were there and said "Just say it already!" Mia continued "I love Jayden." Mike gasped. He made a bet with Emily that she would pick Antonio. Now he owed Emily $10. He and Antonio groaned of defeat. Jayden gave Mia kiss on the lips. They kissed passionately. After 2 minutes they let go for a gasp of air. Then after Mia picked Jayden, Emily and Mike hooked up. But Antonio and Kevin were left lonely. Antonio went to the city of Panorama. He was kicking a Fanta can. He was lonely now. But then he bumped into a girl with red hair. The girl said "sorry, I'm Alison Grande." Antonio gasped and said "Ariana Grande?!" Alison laughed and said "Sister of Ariana Grande. What's your name?" Antonio said "Antonio Garcia." Alison said "Wanna meet up some time?" Antonio said "Sure and at Panorama Café at 6:00 AM tomorrow." Alison smiled and teased "Yeah, sure." Antonio smiled at Alison and said "So, see you tomorrow?" Antonio found another love now. So, he would have to forget about Mia. That beautiful Chinese angel. Alison was MUCH better to Antonio. Alison replied "Yeah, mmhm sure."

Emily POV (Memily lovers read! :) )

I can't believe that I'm the girlfriend of Mike. He was always my crush. It's like I'm Cinderella and he's my Prince Charming. And we live Happily Ever After. Wow, wishes do come true. just now, Mike barged into my room and said " Hi, beautiful." I blushed and stammered "Uh um Hi Mike." Mike laughed and said "I love it when you do that." I blushed a deeper pink. Now it was Mike's turn to stammer. He stammered (of course) "Um I Uh Um was um I like uh um wo..." Just then Ji stormed into the room and asked "Did I disturb anything?" I couldn't help but giggle. Me and Mike blushed. Mike sort of looked frustrated. We went to the common room and I said "About that date..." Mike beamed and said "Is that a yes?' Emily giggled and screamed "Why wouldn't I?!" Mike started laughing hard. Then I kissed him to get him to stop. We pulled back after 3 minutes for hair. Mike pushed a strand of hair out of my face and kissed me on my cheek. He said "Bye, my angel." I blushed a bright pink color and said "Bye, Prince Charming." He laughed and said "Yeah. So, bye." I smiled and said "So, see you later?" He nodded with a darling smile. That I could not resist to smile back. Now, it's official for Memily (me and Mike) and Jia (Jayden and Mia). This is going to be a long samurai life. Wait till I tell Serena. I grabbed my laptop and hopped on my bed. I typed to Serena:

Dear Serena,

I miss you and things have been crazy!

From,

Emily Tara Inners

Mike went into me and Mia's room. I asked Mike "Isn't it weird that ever since Mia and Jayden became a couple, we've been having **GOOD** luck?" Mike nodded and said "Yeah, and Kevin just told me he got into the summer Olympics!" I beamed "That's great!" Just then Serena replied. She wrote:

Dear my dear sister Emily,

I miss you too! What's crazy? So much suspense!

From,

Serena Kate Inners

Emily smiled and Mike asked "What are you doing?" Emily replied "Emailing Serena." Mike embraced to Emily and said "Don't feel sad, Em." Emily said "Thanks, Mike. I'm going to reply." Mike said "I'll be playing video games in the common room if you need me." Emily smiled and waved goodbye. She typed:

Dear Serena,

So, first there was a love triangle (Aia vs. jia)...

From,

Emily Tara Inners

SERENA POV

I was reading my little sister's message in bed, while coughing a little. I'm getting a lot better. I wonder what aia and jia is. All I know is it's a couple name with someone and Mia. Oh, I get it. It's Jayden and Antonio. I typed back:

Dear Em,

So, it's Jayden+Mia vs. Antonio+Mia? So, what else is CRAZY?

From,

Serena Kate Inners

Wow, who knew Jayden_ and_ Antonio like Mia. Never would guess. But who won? Good thing I didn't send yet. I added "Who won?" Emily will reply soon.

ANTONIO POV

Alison is the best and I love her. It's love at first sight. Like Mia. I'll have to forget about her. I have to control my thoughts. Wait a second, I forgot to ask her for her phone number. I'll have to ask tomorrow.

MIA AND JAYDEN

They were having a picnic at sunset. They were kissing. Mia blushed even though it was her boyfriend. Then Moogers came. The two lovebirds morphed and fought the minions. They saw a nighlock. The nighlock was laughing and said "Red and Pink DON'T mix, wait till you're stupid parents find out." Then he vanished in a millisecond. Mia collapsed in horror. She was crying on her lap. Jayden ran to Mia and said "Don't believe that jerky nighlock. What he says isn't true." Mia smiled and said "Maybe, you're right Jayden."

EMILY POV

I was typing back to Serena's recent letter:

Dear Serena,

Jayden won and also guess what?

From,

Emily Tara Inners

Then a minute later Serena replied.

I read:

Dear Emily,

REALLY! JAYDEN WON! You won a flute playing contest? You got a ape pet? If it's not those two what is it? I'm impatient.

From,

Serena Kate Inners

I laughed at her response.

CHAPTER 7 FINISHED!


	10. Chapter 8:Death of Mia!

Hi, sorry I didn't type for I think 2 mon""ths. But I'm back *jazz hands*! Also, if u noticed in Chapter 7 Ji was in it. He's there, because he's back from family bonding. Now, here's Chapter 8!

STORY

ANTONIO AND ALISON

Antonio was walking over to the café and bumped into Alison. Alison laughed and said "You made it!" Antonio asked "Why wouldn't I?" Alison darkened and said "Boys just say they will come to someplace to meet me, but they never come." Antonio said "I would never do that to you." Alison brightened and said "I can count on you to cheer me up." Antonio asked "What's your phone number?" Alison said " 917-634-5226." (don't even try the phone number it's totally random.) Antonio typed that on to his phone and asked "Do you want a drink?" Alison said "Sure and I love the drinks at Panorama Café!" Antonio asked "What drink do you want?" Alison said " Yellow Lemonade." Antonio exclaimed "Me, too!" He went up to the counter and said "2 medium cups of yellow lemonade. To go." The cashier said "That will be $6. Coming right up." Alison and Antonio went to the pick up area. They both headed to the golden cup. Their hands touched. They had a spark. Antonio said "You have it." Alison picked it up and said "Thanks, Antonio." Then the next cup came it was silver. Antonio picked it up. Antonio suggested "Let's go to the Pier's Boardwalk." They walked together with their hands held together to the pier boardwalk. There was a beautiful sea view. There was a present on the floor and on the tag it said "To: Alison Grande." Alison unlaced the red ribbon. Then, neatly unwrapped the gold wrapping paper and opened the small box. It had a note inside. She read aloud "

Dear Alison,

The first time I met you, I thought you were beautiful and sweet. Would you like to be my girlfriend?

From,

Antonio. "

She said "Antonio, you are so sweet and yes." Antonio exclaimed "Yes and take off the letter." She took of the letter and saw a golden charm bracelet. She kissed Antonio for 3 minutes.

EMILY POV

I wrote back:

Dear Serena,

None of those, but I...

From,

Emily Tara Inners

Just then there was a dinging sound. Serena was requesting a video call. I went to the common room and said to Mike (also dragged)"Come on!" I accepted the video call. Serena said "EMILY!" Emily said "SERENA!" Mike said "Hi, Serena." Serena said "You must be Mike. I've already met Mia, Jayden, and Ji." I said "Guess what!" Serena shouted "WHAT!" Me and Mike said at the same time "WE'RE A COUPLE!" Serena screamed "CONGRATS!" I said smiling "Let's go to emailing again." Serena said "Sure."  
The screen said "Video call ended." Then the gap sensor was beeping. Me, Mike, Mia, and Jayden went to samurai mode. Ji said "Coral Arena!" We rushed to Coral Arena and saw Dayu and a new nighlock. People were screaming in terror. Me and Mike were leading the people and players to safety.

NO POV

MIDDLE OF CORAL ARENA

Dayu said "Soulerin get the pink samurai." Soulerin tried to get Mia, but she slashed and took her eyes off Soulerin for a second. Then her soul got sucked. Dayu said "Our job is done here." Mia demorphed looking dead and pale. Like, before. Jayden tried using symbol power, but it didn't work. Jayden carried Mia to the Shiba House. His eyes burned of disbelief that it was possible Mia, the one he finally owned was dead. Jayden asked Mentor Ji " IS SHE DEAD?" Ji said "Jayden. She's stuck in a world of pure darkness. You must find the megaforce rangers. They are somewhere in New Zealand. (AN: I'm just saying in the story that there are some nighlocks still in this world but Dayu's ghost is alive but visible and not see trough. She cannot go through objects. Also, tbe era of megaforce is here now with Orion and legendary mode.) You can use the Shiba clan private jet." Mike and Emily were quiet after the recent nighlock. Mike called Kevin's morpher.

KEVIN

Kevin had just finished Olympic practice. He heard his morpher ring. He hadn't got any calls, because therest if the team insisted him to spend his time on swimming. Kevin was alerted and thought " This must be important." He picked up his morpher and asked " Mike?" The green samurai said "Yes, Kev this is really important Mia might be dead." Kevin stopped at his tracks. He asked "Really!" Mike said "Yes and please meet us at the Shiba House"


	11. Chapter 9

Hi, thanks 4 the nice reviews. ^_^ Now let the story begin!

KEVIN

Kevin was running to the Shiba House. He barged in through the door. Kevin asked"Is Mia alright?" Jayden said while crying " No, a stupid nighlock took her soul. And we will never see her again." Ji said "What Jayden is trying to say is that we need to find the megaforce rangers to find the antidote. They live somewhere in New Zealand. " Kevin said "Great it's not that far." Ji added "You samurai will go to the Shiba clan private jet. Kevin, we packed the clothes you left here. Goodluck, BYE!" The samurai towed their suitcases except Mia's (Also, there's going to be Anison (ALISON+ ANTONIO),so I have arranged Antonio not to come.) Jayden was on the plane thinking of Mia for the whole flight. He thought "What if she doesn't wake up? What up she dies?" A single tear slid on his face. He wiped it and tried to act strong. Jayden said "Stay with me stay with me!" They were there. Their samuraizers were beeping. They answered it. "Samurai rangers go to the Siren Beach and go in the cave. You will find Gosei, the master of the megaforce rangers." Ji said. They did as told. "I hope Mia, will be alright." Emily said worried. Mike squeezed Emily's hand.

That's it! I'm so sorry, but this chapter is going to be over. I can't update much, but u can go to see my wattpad. My wattpad name is symphonypearls. This is my name given by a friend. So, bye!


End file.
